This invention relates to a device for controlling a vehicle, particularly to a disposition of parts constituting the device for controlling a vehicle and configuration of the parts respectively.
A device for controlling a vehicle accommodates a required electronic circuit and others in a metallic housing equipped with plugs to transfer signals to and from the outside. The plugs are provided in the center of the housing, for example, as disclosed in Japanese laid-open Patent Publication of International application No. Hei 11-505074, namely in a place where a printed circuit board exists or provided on both sides of a printed circuit board as disclosed in Japanese laid-open Patent Publication of International application No. 2001-507522.
Further, a control circuit is made by directly forming necessary circuits on a printed circuit board.